Forbidden Love
by rizkaapamungkas
Summary: Sehun dan Luhan adalah sepasang kekasih. Namun sejak Eomma Luhan dan Appa Sehun menikah, mereka berdua terlibat cinta terlarang. Aku mencintaimu Lu/ tapi kita saudara hun/ apa itu sebuah masalah? Sehun x Luhan. HunHan
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Forbidden Love chap 1**

**Author: rizkaapamungkas**

**Pair: HunHan**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance, BL, YAOI, BROTHER COMPLEX**

**Length: Chapter**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: FF INI PERNAH DIPUBLISH DI SALAH SATU FANPAGE FACEBOOK, JADI KALAU UDAH PERNAH BACA SEENGGAKNYA MASIH INGAT JALAN CERITANYA. INI BERHUBUNG RIZ GADA KERJAAN, MENDING RIZ PUBLISH DI FFN AJA.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**AUTHOR POV**

"Baiklah jika itu keputusanmu, aku akan merelakanmu untuk orang lain Lu, aku harap kau bahagia" Sehun mengela nafas kasar. Dengan perlahan ia mulai meninggalkan Luhan yang masih terisak. Luhan ingin sekali menghentikan langkah Sehun yang semakin jauh, namun ia tidak bisa. Ini salah paham, apa yang dilihat Sehun kemarin saat Luhan bersama dengan seorang namja tampan itu tidak benar.

"Hunnie hiks.. jangan pergi hiks" Luhan semakin mengeraskan volume tangisannya. Jujur saja ia masih mencintai Sehun, orang yang telah mengisi hatinya selama kurang lebih 4 tahun.

DRRT DRRT

Ponsel Luhan bergetar. 1 pesan dari eommanya.

_**From: Shinhye eomma**_

_**Lu, kau dimana? Cepatlah pulang!**_

Luhan memasang muka datar setelah membaca pesan dari eommanya. Dengan cepat kilat ia mengusap air mata yang masih setia mengalir di pipi mulusnya. Luhan segera berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan menuju rumah. Jarak dari Sekolah sampai rumahnya kurang lebih memakan waktu 10 menit, cukup dekat memang meskipun ia berjalan kaki.

Setelah sampai di rumah, Luhan segera masuk.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Tanya Eomma Luhan, Luhan hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Nanti malam kau harus ikut eomma" Luhan memasang muka bingung dengan perkataan eommanya.

"Ikut eomma? Untuk apa?" Tanya Luhan heran.

"Rahasia, pokoknya kau harus ikut"

"Yak eomma jangan memaksaku" tanpa menjawab ucapan Luhan, eommanya berlalu meninggalkan Luhan yang sedang menggerutu tidak jelas.

Luhan segera menuju kamarnya untuk berganti baju. Luhan kembali teringat dengan Sehun, ingin sekali rasanya ia menghubungi kekasihnya itu, mengatakan bahwa yang kemarin Sehun lihat itu hanya kesalahpahaman. Tapi Luhan tak memiliki nyali yang cukup kuat. Ia mengurungkan niatannya itu.

Luhan berharap Sehun akan mengerti dan memaafkan dirinya. Luhan bingung akan melakukan apa, ia hanya memandangi langit-langit kamarnya. Tak terasa ia mulai memejamkan matanya dan menuju alam mimpi.

***SKIP TIME***

TOK TOK

Eomma Luhan mengetuk pintu kamar Luhan. Namun sang pemilik kamar tak kunjung membukakannya. Dengan perlahan eomma Luhan masuk ke dalam kamar anak semata wayangnya itu. Dilihatnya Luhan yang masih tidur dengan pulasnya.

Eomma Luhan mendekati ranjang Luhan, dan mengguncang tubuh Luhan, memberinya kode agar cepat bangun.

"Eunghh.." Lenguh Luhan saat dirasakan tidurnya mulai terusik dengan guncangan. Ia membuka matanya dan melihat eommanya yang sedang tersenyum kepada Luhan.

"Oh eomma, waeyo?" Tanya Luhan saat ia sudah bangun dari tidurnya dan duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Kau lupa eoh? Malam ini kau harus ikut eomma, cepat mandi dan berpakaian dengan baik, eomma menunggu di bawah" setelah mengucapakan kalimat perintah, eomma Luhan keluar dari kamar sang anak.

"Huh, eomma bisanya hanya menyuruh" dengus Luhan, namun ia juga menuruti perintah sang eomma. Luhan mengambil handuk dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

**LUHAN POV**

Setelah mandi, aku segera mengenakan pakaian yang pantas. kemudian setelah rapi, aku segera turun ke bawah, aku melihat eommaku yang terlihat begitu cantik.

"Ayo berangkat" aku mengangguk saat eomma menggandeng tanganku. Kulihat taksi yang sudah ada di depan halaman rumahku.

Aku dan eomma langsung saja masuk ke dalam Taksi.

"Eomma, sebenarnya kita mau kemana?" Tanyaku kepada eomma.

"Eomma 'kan sudah bilang, ini rahasia Luhan sayang" aku tidak suka dengan jawaban dari eomma.

"Aisshh eomma, katakan saja" aku mulai cemberut.

"Nanti kau akan tahu sendiri Lu, sudahlah, jangan banyak Tanya" aku memutuskan tidak bertanya lagi, toh eomma tidak akan memberitahuku sebenarnya mau kemana.

"Ahh sayang, kita sudah sampai"

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku bingung. Restoran seafood? Untuk apa eomma mengajakku ke tempat seperti ini, padahal aku sama sekali tidak menyukai masakan laut.

"Eomma, kenapa kau mengajakku kemari?" tanyaku sewot.

"Oh, terserah eomma mau mengajakmu kemana" jawabnya yang membuatku naik pitam. Sabar Lu.

Aku hanya mengikuti eomma yang sudah masuk ke dalam. Kulihat eomma melambaikan tangannya kearah ahjusi yang sedang duduk di paling pojok restoran. Aku mulai berfikiran yang kemana-mana. Namun aku masih setia mengikuti langkah eommaku yang berjalan mendekati ahjusi itu.

**AUTHOR POV**

"Apa aku telambat?" Tanya eomma Luhan pada ahjusi di depannya.

"Sama sekali tidak Shinhye-ah, mungkin anakku akan sedikit terlambat" eomma Luhan hanya mengangguk. Luhan menatap makanan yang terhidang di atas meja dengan pandangan horror.

" Suho-ya, perkenalkan ini anakku, namanya Lu Lu Han" Luhan tersenyum pada Suho, Suho pun membalas senyuman Luhan.

"Maaf aku terlambat" semua orang yang berada di sana menoleh kearah sumber suara. Eomma Luhan dan Suho tersenyum mendapati seseorang yang baru datang, berbeda dengan Luhan, ia sangat terkejut mendapati.

"Sehun"

Luhan mulai berfikiran negatif.

"Sehun-ah mari duduk" Sehun pun mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang masih kosong, tepat berhadapan dengan Luhan.

" Berhubung semuanya sudah berkumpul, saya akan mengatakan sesuatu, bahwa saya akan menikahi Shinhye, eomma Luhan, apakah kalian setuju Sehun-ah, Luhan-ah?"

Luhan dan Sehun bertatapan dengan pandangan yang sangat sulit diartikan. Terlihat wajah Sehun yang sangat marah. Namun berbeda dengan Luhan, ia menatap Sehun dengan tatapan sendunya.

"A-aku setuju" jawab Luhan sangat lirih. Namun Sehun masih tetap diam.

"Bagaimana denganmu Sehun-ah" Sehun sangat bingung untuk menjawab apa. Jika ia menyetujuinya berarti Luhan akan menjadi hyung tirinya, tidak, ia masih sangat mencintai Luhan. Tapi ia tidak boleh egois, appanya dan eomma Luhan saling mencintai, Luhan pun menyetujuinya, akhirnya.

"Aku s-setuju" sehun menghela nafas kasar saat mengatakan itu.

"Baiklah, Luhan-ah, mulai sekarang panggil aku appa, dan kau Sehun, mulai sekarang kau harus memanggil wanita cantik yang ada di hadapan appa dengan sebutan eomma, minggu depan appa menikahi eomma Luhan, arraseo?"

"Arra" jawab mereka kompak.

"Baiklah, saatnya makan" ucap Suho. Mereka mulai memakan hidangan yang sudah di sajikan di hot plate.

Setelah selesai makan, Sehun mulai angkat bicara.

"Appa, bolehkah kami pergi?" Tanya Sehun pada appanya sambil menunjuk Luhan.

"Ne, tapi jangan sampai larut malam"

"Ne appa" dengan cepat Sehun menarik tangan Luhan agar mengikutinya. Setelah sampai di parkiran, Sehun mencari mobilnya. Setelah ketemu, ia langsung membawa Luhan ke dalam mobil mewahnya.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana?" Tanya Luhan to the point. Sehun tak menjawab.

"KENAPA SEMUA INI HARUS TERJADI HAH?!" Luhan langsung kaget seketika saat Sehun berteriak cukup keras.

"Hun, tenanglah, sebenarnya kau kenapa?" Tanya Luhan hati-hati.

"APAKAH KAU MENGINGINKAN INI?" Tanya Sehun yang membuat Luhan bingung sendiri.

"M-menginginkan apa maksudmu?" Tanya Luhan bergetar, ia sangat ketakutan melihat Sehun yang sedang marah.

"KITA AKAN JADI SAUDARA LU, parahnya lagi aku masih sangat mencintaimu"

Luhan diam tak bergeming. Memangnya Sehun saja yang masih mencintai dirinya. Bahkan Luhan pun masih sangat sangat mencintai Sehun, apa Sehun tak tahu?

"A-aku juga masih mencintaimu, Hun" Lu han menunduk. Ia ingin menangis sekarang. dia tak pernah membayangkan bahwa orang yang dicintainya akan menjadi saudaranya sendiri.

"ARRGGHH!" Sehun mengusap wajahnya kasar. Begitu pun dengan Luhan yang sudah meneteskan cairan beningnya yang berasal dari mata rusanya. Sehun menoleh mendapati Luhan yang sedang menangis. Hatinya sakit melihat orang yang dicintainya terlihat sangat rapuh.

Sehun merengkuh tubuh Luhan ke dalam dekapannya.

"Uljima Lu"

"A-aku m-mencintaimu Hun hiks" Luhan semakin menangis kencang dalam dekapan Sehun.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Lu"

Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya dengan Sehun, biarkan seperi ini.

"Hunnie hiks hiks" Sehun tak tahan mendengar tangisan Luhan. Sehun mulai menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Luhan. Kemudian mulai melumat bibir Luhan. Luhan sangat menikmati ciuman ini.

Namun selang beberapa menit, Luhan mendorong dada Sehun agar melepaskan ciuman itu.

"ini salah Hunnie, kita akan jadi saudara" ucap Luhan.

"Aku tak peduli, Lu. Sampai kapan pun aku akan tetap mencintaimu, aku akan mencintaimu sebagai Lu Luhan, Bukan Luhan hyung"

"Tapi Hun a-"

"Wae? Kau tak mau? Apa alasannya?" Sehun memotong ucapan Luhan.

"A-aku mau, t-tapi k-kita"

"Saudara?" Luhan mengangguk.

"Apa itu sebuah masalah?"

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Forbidden Love Chap 2**

**Author: rizkaapamungkas**

**Main Cast: - Oh Sehun - Lu Lu Han – Kim Jongin**

**Pair: HunHan**

**Genre: Romance, Family, Yaoi, Brother Complex, Boy x Boy**

**Rated: T**

**Length: Chaptered**

_**WARNING! BOYS LOVE, OOC, CERITA PASARAN, GAK MENARIK, TIDAK MENERIMA BASHING!**_

_**GAK SUKA PAIRNYA GAK USAH BACA!**_

_**NO SIDER!**_

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, OKAY?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**HAPPY READING**

_Prev Chap_

"_Hunnie hiks hiks" Sehun tak tahan mendengar tangisan Luhan. Sehun mulai menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Luhan. Kemudian mulai melumat bibir Luhan. Luhan sangat menikmati ciuman ini._

_Namun selang beberapa menit, Luhan mendorong dada Sehun agar melepaskan ciuman itu._

"_ini salah Hunnie, kita akan jadi saudara" ucap Luhan._

"_Aku tak peduli, Lu. Sampai kapan pun aku akan tetap mencintaimu, aku akan mencintaimu sebagai Lu Luhan, Bukan Luhan hyung"_

"_Tapi Hun a-"_

"_Wae? Kau tak mau? Apa alasannya?" Sehun memotong ucapan Luhan._

"_A-aku mau, t-tapi k-kita"_

"_Saudara?" Luhan mengangguk._

"_Apa itu sebuah masalah?"_

**Chapter 2**

**AUTHOR POV**

Luhan terdiam tak ingin menjawab ucapan Sehun.

"Lu, sekali lagi, apa itu sebuah masalah?" Luhan mengangguk.

"Apa masalahnya?" Tanya Sehun kepada Luhan yang masih setia menunduk.

"Kita akan jadi saudara" jawab Luhan takut-takut.

"Selain itu Lu"

"Aku tidak tahu"

"Ck! Kau harus ingat Lu, kita ini bukan saudara kandung, melainkan saudara tiri, kita beda darah, Lu" ucap Sehun emosi.

"Ya aku tahu, tapi apakah orang tua kita akan menyetujui hubungan kita?" Tanya Luhan pada Sehun yang sedang mengusap wajahnya kasar. Namun Sehun tak menjawab pertanyaan Luhan, melainkan menjalankan mobilnya menuju rumah Luhan.

**14 DAYS LATER**

Setelah pernikahan antara Oh Suho dan Shinhye Lu yang sekarang sudah berubah menjadi Oh Shinhye 1 minggu yang lalu, kini Sehun dan Luhan hidup serumah. Sebelumnya Sehun menolak mentah-mentah hidup dengan appanya. Sehun menginginkan agar dirinya hidup dengan Luhan saja. Jelas appanya menolak keinginan Sehun. Saat ini Sehun sedang berada di kamar Luhan untuk menunggu Luhan pulang dari sekolah. Hari ini Sehun tak masuk sekolah dengan alasan ia sedang tidak mood.

Alasan yang tidak masuk akal memang. Sehun melirik jam dinding yang ada di kamar Luhan. Pukul 3 sore. Seharusnya Luhan sudah sampai di rumah, mengingat sekolah mereka yang selesai tepat pukul setengah 3. Sehun memutuskan untuk turun ke bawah. Dilihatnya eomma tirinya yang sedang menonton TV di ruang keluarga.

"Hai eomma" sapa Sehun kaku.

"Ne Sehunnie, sini ikut nonton bersama eomma" ucap Shinhye pada Sehun sambil menepuk tempat di sampingnya. Sehun menurut saja dan duduk bersama eommanya sambil menonton drama.

"Eomma, biasanya Luhan pulang jam berapa?" Tanya Sehun pada eommanya.

"Tidak tentu Hunnie, lambat-lambatnya setengah 4, panggil hyung arra?"

"Arraseo eomma, Apakah dia pulang sendirian?" eommanya menggeleng. Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Lalu Luhan hyung pulang dengan siapa?"

"Dengan namja berkulit tan, kalau tidak salah namanya Kim Jongin,ya dia pulang bersama Jongin, wae?" Sehun tercekat mendengar nama itu. Kim Jongin adalah mantan kekasihnya.

'Jadi aku tak salah lihat saat melihat Luhan sedang bersama seorang namja, tapi aku tak tahu kalau itu Jongin. Arrgghh kenapa namja itu muncul lagi di kehidupanku? Aishh jinjja, eh bukannya dia tak bersekolah di Overdose High School?' batin Sehun.

"Hunnie kenapa melamun?" Sehun tersentak dari lamunannya saat eommanya mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Sehun.

"Ne eomma?" balas Sehun.

"Kenapa melamun?"

"Tidak eomma"

**TING NONG**

Bel pintu rumah keluarga Oh berbunyi. Sehun dengan cepat melesat kearah depan.

Dibukanya pintu tersebut, dia sontak kaget karena Luhan pulang bersama.

"Jongin.." gumam Sehun lirih namun masih dapat didengar oleh Luhan dan Jongin. Jongin membelalakkan matanya melihat orang yang dulu pernah mengisi hatinya. Dia bertemu lagi dengan Sehun.

"Kalian sudah saling kenal?" Tanya Luhan kepada Sehun dan Jongin.

Jongin mengangguk, namun berbeda dengan Sehun.

"Aniya, bertemu dengannya saja aku belum pernah, apalagi mengenalnya" ucap Sehun sarkatis. Jongin hanya dapat menunduk. Luhan sempat bingung dengan keduanya.

"Lu, kau pasti lelah, sana ganti baju dan istirahatlah" Luhan hanya mengangguk.

"Jongin, aku masuk dulu, terima kasih karena sudah mengantarku" ucap Luhan pada Jongin.

"Sama-sama, Lu" setelah kepergian Luhan, tiba-tiba Sehun menyeret Kai menuju taman milik keluarga Oh.

"Jongin" panggil Sehun pada Jongin.

**GREP**

Sehun memeluk tubuh Jongin erat. Jongin yang dipeluk tiba-tiba pun sontak kaget.

"Kenapa baru muncul hah?" Tanya Sehun dalam sela-sela pelukannya dengan Jongin.

"Hiks Sehun-a mianhae hiks" Sehun semakin erat mendekap tubuh Jongin. Sehun rasa Jongin semakin kurus.

"Mianhae hiks" Sehun melepas pelukannya pada Jongin. Perlahan Sehun mengusap lelehan air mata yang jatuh dari mata Jongin.

"Uljima, apa hubunganmu dengan Luhan?" Tanya Sehun.

"Hanya teman" jawab Jongin sambil memaksakan untuk tersenyum. Rasanya sakit sekali melihat orang yang dulu pernah mengisi hatinya ini.

"Apa kau tak berbohong?" Jongin menggeleng.

"Aku Tanya lagi, tapi kau harus jawab, apakah kau masih mencintaiku?"

Jongin tak menjawabnya. Dia sungguh masih mencintai namja di hadapannya ini.

"Jawab Jongin"

"N-ne" mata Sehun memanas mendengar jawaban dari Jongin. Ingin sekali ia menangis dan mendekap tubuh Jongin erat-erat. Ia rindu sekali pada namja ini.

"Sayangnya aku tidak, aku sudah tak memiliki rasa apapun padamu Jong"

'Maafkan aku Jongin, aku berbohong padamu' Jongin kembali menitikkan air matanya.

"Sudahlah sana pulang, dan kau tak perlu repot-repot mengantar Luhan pulang, karena sudah ada aku, kekasihnya" Sehun meninggalkan Jongin begitu saja.

**SEHUN POV**

Sakit sekali mengatakan itu kepada Jongin. Aku masih mencintainya, sangat mencintainya. Namun aku sudah memilikku Luhan, tak mungkin 'kan kalau aku juga harus memilikki Jongin? Namun aku mencintai keduanya. Aku melihat Jongin yang masih setia berada di taman, aku hanya dapat mengamatinya dari atas balkon kamarku.

Jongin terlihat begitu rapuh. Aku ingin melindunginya namun arrghh!

"Hunnie" aku menoleh mendapati Luhan yang sedang berjalan menghampiriku.

"Hunnie kenapa menangis?" Astaga! Aku lupa bahwa tadi aku sedang menangisi Jongin. Dengan gerakan cepat aku mengusap air mataku kasar.

"Tidak kok, aku tidak menangis" elakku.

"Hunnie jangan bohong!" aku menggelengkan kepalaku cepat.

"Aku tak berbohong, Lu"

"Jinjja?" aku mengangguk.

"Darimana kau mengenal Jongin?" aku bertanya pada Luhan.

"Dia orang yang pernah menyelamatkanku saat aku hampir saja tertabrak truk, untung ada dia" Jongin tak pernah berubah, sama seperti dulu, baik hati dan suka menolong meskipun nyawa yang akan menjadi taruhannya sekalipun.

"Hunnie benar-benar tak mengenal Jongin kah?"

"Tidak, Lu. Apakah ini alasan kau selalu menolak saat aku menawarimu pulang bersama?" tanyaku pada Luhan. Luhan hanya terdiam, namun aku masih setia menunggu jawabannya.

"N-ne" jawabnya. Aku tahu, dia sedang gugup.

"Wae?"

"Eung.. ka-karena"

"karena apa hmm?" aku semakin mendekatkan tubuhku ke tubuh Luhan. Ku lihat ia semakin mundur. Aku menyunggingkan smirk tatkala Luhan menabrak dinding. Kuhimpit tubuh mungilnya. Luhan menatapku takut-takut.

"Kenapa hmm? Apa kau menyukai Jongin?" tanyaku mencoba untuk menggodanya. Luhan menggeleng cepat.

"Lalu?" aku semakin menghimpit tubuhnya.

"A-aku hanya ingin berterimaksaih kepadanya karena dia telah menolongku, dia tidak ingin diberi apapun, Jongin hanya ingin aku menjadi temannya dan selalu mengantarku pulang sekolah"

"Hanya itu?" Luhan mengangguk.

Baiklah aku sedikit percaya, mengingat mereka adalah uke sejati. Perlahan aku memajukan wajahku ke wajah Luhan.

**AUTHOR POV**

Sehun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahLuhan. Sehun menempelkan bibir tipisnya ke bibir Luhan.

"Sehun Luhan kajja makan dulu, dari siang kalian belum makan, eomma tahu itu" sehun dengan cepat melepas pagutan bibir mereka. Nafasnya terengah.

"Ne eomma" balas mereka serempak.

Sehun dan Luhan keluar dari kamar lalu mereka menuju ruang makan. Di sana terdapat eommanya. Mereka langsung menempatkan diri di kursi.

"Makanlah" perintah eommanya sambil menyodorkan nasi untuk Sehun dan Luhan.

"Setelah makan, kalian harus ke ruang keluarga, appa ingin bicara sesuatu pada kalian, arraseo?"

"Arraseo eomma" balas Sehun dan Luhan serempak.

***SKIP***

Setelah selesai makan, Sehun dan Luhan pun menuju ruang keluarga.

"Ada apa appa?" Tanya Sehun ketika dirinya dan Luhan sudah sampai di hadapan appanya.

"Appa ditugaskan untuk mengurus perusahan di Hongkong, jadi eomma akan ikut dengan appa, appa harap kalian dapat hidup akur dan mandiri" ucap Suho tegas.

"Kalian mengerti?"

"Berapa lama Appa?" Tanya Luhan pada appanya.

"Kurang lebih 1 bulan?" jawab Suho.

"Mwo? Kenapa lama sekali?" Tanya Luhan tidak percaya.

"Ne, appa harap kalian baik-baik saja, terutama kau Hun, kau harus melindungi hyungmu"

"Ne appa" balas Sehun.

"Baiklah, sekarang kalian boleh pergi" Sehun dan Luhan mengangguk lalu pergi dari ruang keluarga.

"Lu" panggil Sehun pada Luhan.

"Panggil aku hyung" jawab Luhan.

"Aku tidak mau Lu" jawab Sehun ketus.

"Wae?"

"Karena kau bukan hyungku, tapi kau kekasihku"

"Sehun cukup!" Luhan berlari meninggalkan Sehun menuju kamarnya. Sehun dengan cepat mengejar Luhan.

**GREP**

Sehun reflek memeluk Luhan.

"Sehun lepas!" Luhan meronta-ronta dalam pelukan Sehun.

"Wae? Apa kau sudah tak mencintaiku?"

"Ku mohon, lepaskan aku, Hun!" Sehun akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya pada Luhan.

"Bukannya aku sudah tak mencintaimu lagi Hun, aku masih mencintaimu, namun kita memang sudah tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama, kau tahu sendiri 'kan, bahwa kita adalah saudara, saudara Hunnie!" jawab Luhan.

"Lalu kau menganggapku apa?" Tanya Sehun pada Luhan.

"Aku menganggapmu milikku, yah kau milikku, karena kau dongsaeng yang harus kucintai dan kusayangi"

"Apa kau tak menganggapku kekasihmu?"

"Itu dulu Hun, itu adalah bagian dari masa lalu kita, aku harap kau dapat mengerti, dan mulai sekarang, kita harus memulai kehidupan baru kita, kita saudara, aku harap kita dapat saling menjaga dan menyayangi" setelah mengatakan itu, Luhan pergi menuju kamarnya.

"Masa lalu?" Gumam Sehun sambil tersenyum pahit. Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Luhan.

"Lu" panggil Sehun.

"Harus berapa kali aku katakan kepadamu, panggil aku hyung!" jawab Luhan sewot.

"Aku tak peduli itu"

"Terserah kau sajalah"

Luhan mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja nakas kamarnya.

Ia lalu menghubungi seseorang.

"Jonginnie?" panggil Luhan pada Jongin lewat saambungan teleponnya.

''…"

"Besok kau akan pindah ke Overdose High School 'kan?"

"…"

"Kalau begitu, nanti besok kau harus ke rumahku, kita berangkat bersama"

"…"

"Baiklah, daah Jongin" Luhan menutup telponnya dengan Jongin.

"Apa maksudnya?" Tanya Sehun bingung pada Luhan.

"Maksudnya apa?" Luhan balik Tanya ke Sehun.

"Jongin" jawab Sehun.

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?"

"Ya aku harus tahu karena dia man-" Sehun segera menutup mulutnya, hampir saja ia mengatakan bahwa Jongin mantan kekasihnya pada Luhan.

"Sepertinya kau belum selesai bicara, bicara yang jelas Oh Sehun!" perintah Luhan pada Sehun.

"Ti-tidak"

"Ya sudah sana pergi! Ini hampir malam, aku ingin belajar" Luhan segera mengusir Sehun agar ia keluar dari kamarnya.

"Tapi Lu"

"Cepat pergi" Luhan mendorong tubuh Sehun.

**BRAK**

Setelah Sehun keluar dari kamarnya, Luhan menutup pintu kamarnya dengan kuat.

"CINTA YANG MENYEDIHKAN!" teriak Luhan dari dalam kamarnya, untung saja kamarnya kedap suara.

"AKU MENCINTAIMU OH SEHUN YANG BODOH! AKU MENCINTAIMU! A-aku mencintaimu hiks…" Luhan mulai menangis.

"Hidupku yang menyedihkan, cintaku yang menyedihkan hiks…" Luhan menangis sambil membenamkan kepalanya di bantal.

"Ini benar-benar menyakitkan hiks…"

Setelah cukup lama menangis, Luhan pun akhirnya terlelap di kasur empuknya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lu kita berangkat bersama" ajak Sehun pada Luhan saat mereka selesai sarapan.

"Kau berangkat duluan saja Hun, aku berangkat bersama Jongin" jawab Luhan.

"Jongin? Bukankah dia berbeda sekolah dengan kita?" Tanya Sehun bingung, pasalnya, Sehun sangat tahu kalau Jongin tidak bersekolah di sekolahnya.

"Hari ini dia mulai pindah ke Overdose High School, katanya dia masuk di kelas XI A, di kelasmu" Sehun kaget dengan ucapan Luhan. Sekelas dengan Jongin? Itu akan membuat Sehun mengingat masa lalunya dengan namja itu.

"Kau tahu alasannya?" Luhan menggeleng.

"Luhan, palliwa, Jongin sudah menunggumu" teriak Shinhye pada Luhan.

"Ne eomma, sebentar" Luhan menjawab dengan teriakan.

"Hun aku berangkat dulu, bye" saat Luhan hendak melangkahkan kakinya, Sehun mencium bibirnya.

"Lu ayo kita be-" Jongin yang baru saja masuk ke dalam, melihat pemandangan saat Sehun yang mencium Luhan dengan Luhan yang memberontak dalam ciuman itu dengan kaget.

"Jongin kajja" Luhan segera menyeret Jongin untuk berangkat.

"Eomma aku berangkat dulu" pamit Luhan pada eommanya sambil mencium tangan eommanya. Jongin melakukan hal yang sama seperti Luhan.

"Hati-hati" Luhan dan Jongin mengangguk. Mereka berangkat sekolah berjalan kaki.

"Eumm Lu, kenapa Sehun selalu ada di rumahmu? Apa tadi aku mengganggumu saat kau akan berangkat dengan Sehun?" Luhan ingin mengatakan kalau Sehun adalah adik tirinya, namun lidahnya sangat kelu untuk mengatakan itu.

"Tidak Jongin-ah, kau tak mengganggu kok" jawab Luhan mantap.

"Jinjja?" Luhan mengangguk. Mereka terus berjalan menuju sekolah mereka.

"Kita sudah sampai Jongin-ah" ucap Luhan pada Jongin.

"Ne, kau kelas berapa?" Tanya Jongin.

"XII B, Wae?" Jongin kaget dengan jawaban Luhan.

"Jadi kau seniorku?" Luhan mengangguk. Selama kenal dengan Luhan, Jongin kira umur Luhan sama dengannya.

"Ah berarti aku harus memanggilmu hyung, Lulu hyung bagaimana?"

"Tidak buruk" mereka saling melemparkan senyuman. Sedangkan sedari tadi ada yang memperhatikan mereka, orang itu adalah Sehun, yang sedang mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat.

.

.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Makasih yah yang udah sempetin baca dan ninggalin jejak ^_^ tetep review yah **___


End file.
